


Hot Hands

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Johnny using his powers for evil. Enough said.





	Hot Hands

Request from anon! Imagine he grabs your ass with his heated hands. I did it as a kind of heated kind of fluffy jokey thing…? Hopefully you like it!

...

The first time, you honestly thought you imagined it.

The second time, you raised an eyebrow at your boyfriend, and he grinned innocently, as if he hadn’t smacked your butt- hard- with his hot hands.

The third time was definitely a grope.

“Would you quit doing that?” You hiss, your attention focused on the meal you were trying to cook. It’s the first night in weeks that you and Johnny have had the apartment to yourselves, and you really wanted to do something nice for him.

Johnny Storm grins, his face innocent but blue eyes smouldering. “Do what?”

You send him a dark glare. “You know what,”

“Pretty sure I wouldn’t ask if I knew,”

Rolling your eyes, you turn back to the stove and keep working. If nothing else, the silent treatment will work. It always does.

The hands come back, not hot enough to be completely uncomfortable but enough to make sure you knew he was there. A warm chest gently leans against your back, moving you forward enough so you’re trapped between the stove and a warm body, and you try not to react and Johnny whispers, “I know a lot of things.”

I’m sure you do, you think, but you don’t say anything.

You gasp slightly as you feel a burning nip on your neck, tensing as you feel his smirk against your skin, and he kisses a trail up to your ear and whispers, “Want to find out?”

You bite your lips and lean forward as much as you can, trying to focus on the food and not the man toying with you. He squeezes your butt briefly before slowly moving them to grip your hips. You finally turn the stove off and move the pan so it can cool, and he tugs you back, nuzzling your ear with his nose before chiding, “(Y/N),”

If you could snap out of it you’d hit him.

He lips at your earlobe, and you finally relax, tilting your head back.

“Let’s take this somewhere private,” He whispers.

You can only nod.


End file.
